


My demon boyfriend

by PopcornAddict500



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Mischief, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornAddict500/pseuds/PopcornAddict500
Summary: The bluenette considered as the loser of the school summons an interesting person on accident one day. The demon somehow befriends the strong-headed teen and then they start messing with all the people that have hurt or insulted Ciel. Over time, their feelings won't be considered friendship anymore.Full of comedy, arguments, angry shouting at times, romance (eventually), casual talks, pranks creepy or disturbing enough to blow your socks off, smut (in the future), extreme demon jealousy and more.(modern highschool AU)Be warned, this story contains smut and violence.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85
Collections: Black Butler, otp: one hell of a lover





	1. Ciel's daily life

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a modern AU, a highschool AU. i'm sorry if Ciel and others are out of character, this is my first time writing a sebaciel fanfic.  
My chapters can either be rather short or really long, it depends. i am certain that i'll be writing a lot.  
Critiques are appreciated, just please don't send hateful comments about my writing.  
All comments and kudos are appreciated, i survive on those. I guess you could say they're my fuel. If i have no fuel, i cannot write.  
thanks in advance. ^^  
i write when i have inspiration, motivation and/or time.

A boy with blue hair and blue eyes sighed, walking through the halls of his school. He got to his vandalized locker and opened it, taking out the books he needed. Ciel sighed and slammed the locker shut, walking to his dorms. It had been a bad day today. Sometimes he was lucky, that was when he got left alone mostly. Today hadn't been one of those days. He went into a washroom and splashed his face with water, trying to clean off the red from his bloody nose. He glared at his reflection, anger and desperation clouding his once bright sapphire orbs. 'Those bastards...' He thought with a bitter expression and sighed.

After a few moments of staring at himself he grunted angrily and threw a block of soap through the small window in frustration. He heard a grunt of pain and grinned in amusement. He went out of the washroom after a few minutes of tidiying himself up and continued his walk to the dorms. He was lost in thought, causing him not to notice the guy following him. Eventually, he did hear the guy snicker, he flinched and slipped something from his pocket onto his hand, he hoped the person hadn't noticed it. He kept walking, pretending as if he hadn't heard the guy behind him. He felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly, to the point of bruising. 'Don't touch me!... get your hands off me!...' He shouted internally, stopping in his tracks. The teen, a couple of years older than Ciel, said some stuff supposed to threaten the blue eyed boy, he wasn't fazed by it. He heard it daily, though in the back of his mind he was still somewhat frightened. The guy got angry and turned the bluenette around by force, gripping him by his chin roughly. ''Look at me when i talk to you, you little fucker!'' The guy shouted, Ciel cringed and moved his face away to avoid more spit getting in his face. He clenched his fist when the bastard gripped his collar, saying how strong he was and threatening that he'd break Ciel with a few punches. his feet had been lifted from the ground by now. This one specific bully had attacked him multiple times now, this time was marked as the fifth. ''Let go of me, bastard!'' Ciel shouted, struggling against the teen's grasp. The guy growled and threw him away from him, Ciel landing on the floor with a dull thud. He gasped, the air being forced out of his lungs. The guy had put his foot on Ciel's chest, he already had asthma, this didn't make it any better. ''Get off me!'' Ciel managed to croak out, trying to push the guy's foot off. To his surprise, the teen got off him and yanked him back to his feet. ''You little shit, you don't talk to me like that.'' He said.

Ciel's eyes glared at him intensely, he took his chance and punched the fucker in his face, blood staining his hand after he did. He hated that he had to steal a pair of brass knuckles, but he had little money and he figured he needed something to defend himself. The guy fell back, clutching his bleeding mouth, a tooth or two falling out. ''Argh, what the?-'' The teen began, Ciel shut him up with another punch to the face. He was sure he'd at least fractured the bastard's jaw. The guy lay there, clutching his face in pain and Ciel quickly walked off, finally getting to his dorms.

He coughed a little, his chest and back hurt. He was certain he'd have a bunch of bruises to cover up again. He closed the door of his shared dorm and locked it, looking at the door of his roommate for a moment. Yes, he did defend himself, but he was worried for the next day. Surely the guy and his friends would be thirsty for revenge, the bluenette would have to eat separately at lunch break again. He sat down on his desk chair and yawned, putting one of his brass knuckles into the drawer with it's twin and going to wash his hands. He assumed his roommate was already asleep, so he took his headphones and plugged them into his phone, deciding to listen to music while he finished his work. The door to his roommates room opened, and he walked in, Ciel didn't notice this due to his headphones. So when the grey haired male suddenly put his hand on his shoulder Ciel flinched and looked back quickly, letting out a relieved sigh to see it was just his roommate. Despite that, the adrenaline still ran through his veins. ''Haha, no need to be such a scaredy cat!'' UT said with a grin, laughing quietly to himself. Ciel glared at the giggly teen and looked back at his work, trying to hide his embarassment. ''Ugh, what do you want, UT...'' He grumbled, placing his head on the table. For some reason, Undertaker never wanted to reveal his real name. Everyone at school including the bluenette just called him 'UT' most of the time. 'Old man' was a nickname a bunch of douches decided to call him, due to his grey hair. Ciel didn't consider him a friend, nor an enemy. He was more of a neutral party, but he was acceptable. He could've had a worser roommate. ''Nothing, just wondering how you are. you seem tired, Earl.'' UT remarked, leaning on the doorframe. He called Ciel 'Earl' Since he enjoyed drinking Earl Grey tea, Ciel didn't really like the nickname but he put up with it. ''...It's none of your business...'' he mumbled, his head still laying on the table. ''Ok, whatever. i'm going to sleep. see ya tomorrow, Earl.'' UT said with a grin and walked into his room. The tired boy grunted quietly and opened his laptop, continuing on his 25 page essay about world war II. He had to work on it since the teacher that taught history wouldn't hesitate to give someone a month detention if they handed in their essay less than one minute late.

After a while he must've dozed off, because when he woke up it was 2 am. Ciel sighed deeply and went to his bed instead of the desk, falling in a restless sleep.


	2. Latin homework

Ciel woke up the next morning, one of his legs on the floor instead of the bed. He grunted and got up, getting something to drink. He took a glass of water and drank it, relieving his dry throat. He sat down on his desk chair and yawned, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder. Glancing at the mirror for a moment, he sighed. 'I look... exhausted. Well, I guess that makes sense.' He thought and chuckled to himself. He went to fetch a bowl of cereal, he'd need some food seeing as he couldn't possibly go to the cafeteria with the bullies awaiting him. He didn't want to have another wedgie or blue eye. He ate in silence, looking through his window. 'Rain again.. I'm tired of it.' He thought and frowned. After eating he put his bowl in the dishwasher and stretched his sore back.

When he checked the time he gasped, seeing he overslept. He quickly ran to get dressed, packing his bag with the needed books and notebooks. He didn't have time to adjust the tie on his uniform so he just ran out of his room with an untidy tie. ''Ciel! Wait!'' Finny, a friend of Ciel shouted. He quickly came to a halt, turning around to look at the boy. ''What is it? i'm kind of in a hurry.'' He said with a tired sigh, Finny grabbed his phone and showed Ciel the shedule for the day. ''The first lesson has been canceled. The teacher for that subject is sick.'' Finny explained, Ciel let out a relieved sigh. ''Thank god, i didn't want to get into detention again.'' The bluenette said with a tired look in his eyes, staring at the floor. ''You overslept again, didn't you?'' The honey-blonde asked him, he nodded. ''Can you blame me? i haven't gotten more than 5 hours of sleep in a week.'' He remarked, running a hand through his blue locks. Finny just shrugged. He adjusted his tie and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. ''I saw Brent with his jaw bandaged.. Do you know what happened to him?'' Finny asked, Ciel grinned. ''I did that.'' He said, gleaming with pride. Finny gasped. ''No way, that's awesome! how'd you do that?'' He questioned, all excited. Ciel explained what happened, the blonde was thrilled. He too suffered from the bullies. Besides, it wasn't as if the teachers were going to help. More people have asked them multiple times to do something about the bullies, but they never did. Ciel considered them spineless cowards. 

Finny and the bluenette headed to class some time later, they had biology. They took their seats in the back of the class and took out their books. The lesson started, it was as boring as ever. Finny winced when someone threw a pen at him, he rubbed the painful spot on his head. Practically everyone in the class would always pick on the two, no matter how many times they were ignored. Ciel glared at a bleach-blonde girl in the front of the class, she pretended as if she hadn't done anything. ''Bitch...'' Ciel mumbled quietly, Finny nodded. They worked, Ciel was typing on his laptop when the teacher left the room. Before he knew it, some dumb brat had grabbed his laptop and ran off with it. ''Hey!'' He shouted, getting up. ''Haha! Come and get it, loser!'' The brat shouted, swinging the laptop through the air. A bunch of people laughed. Ciel gritted his teeth and hissed, glaring daggers at everyone in the class. He ran after the brat, trying to take his laptop back. Though he felt embarassed as hell, he needed his laptop. 

At that moment, the teacher walked back in and angrily shouted at the entire class. The brat was forced to give Ciel his laptop back, but not before making a crack in it's screen. Ciel angrily shouted insults at the brat, to which the teacher shut them both up. He took his seat next to Finny again and sighed. The rest of the lesson went smoothly. When the lesson was over it was lunch break, Ciel quickly marched out of the room, going to the cafeteria in hope of getting something to eat before those people show up. He managed to snatch a sandwich before running out of the cafeteria, seeing the bully and his friends enter the hall. He went into a bathroom stall and locked it, putting down the lid of the toilet and sitting down on it. He'd gotten used to eating in the bathroom, he had to do it a couple times. He quietly ate his sandwich, getting a massive wave of paralyzing anxiety every time someone attempted to open the door to his stall. When he was done eating he took his phone and checked the time, almost time for the next lesson. He sighed.

* * *

After school he went to his dorms, thankfully he didn't get caught by any of the bullies today. After changing into more comfortable clothes and getting a glass of soda, he decided to study, he had a quiz on Latin tomorrow. He didn't know where UT went, he assumed that the 'strange' to say the least teen went out. He took his book and opened it, practising the lines in Latin for the test tomorrow. He mumbled them quietly, covering it with his hand to see if he remembered. He said a sentence out loud and checked if it was correct, it wasn't. He had gotten a couple words wrong.

He flinched when a massive gust of wind hit him in the back all of the sudden, he turned around and much to his surprise a large red pentragram formed on his floor. ''Wha-'' He began, but was interrupted by ridiculously loud rumbling and roaring. He covered his ears and clenched his eyes shut, hiding underneath his desk. The noise dissapeared as sudden as it appeared, and he dared peek from underneath the desk. 

Let's just say he was absolutely speechless when he saw a demon sitting on his floor. The demon had a rather attractive appearance. He had black hair, red eyes, two black curled horns on his head, a classic black devil tail and black crow-like lower legs. He also had sharp fingernails and fangs. Ciel was god damn thankful that he wore a loincloth. Then, Ciel began screaming at him. The demon did the same.

''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!''  
''YOU JUST SUMMONED ME!''  
''NO I DIDN'T!''  
''YES YOU DID!''  
''WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!!''  
''YOU JUST SPOKE IN LATIN TELLING ME TO ARISE AND STAND WITH YOU!''  
''NO, I WAS PRACTICING FOR A POP QUIZ TOMORROW!''  
''THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY HEARD!''  
''WHO _ARE_ YOU?!!''  
''I'M A DEMON!''  
''YEAH, NO SHIT, DUMBASS! I CAN TELL! I MEANT YOUR NAME!''  
''SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!''  
''Ok, Sebastian Michaelis... WHY ARE YOU HERE?!''  
''I JUST SAID, YOU SUMMONED ME!''  
''AND I JUST SAID I WAS STUDYING!''  
''THEY DON'T KNOW THAT!''  
''WHO IS THEY?!''  
''HELL!''  
''WHAT?!'' Ciel shouted, their entire conversation just now was basically confused screaming. Sebastian sighed deeply and tried to get the boy to calm down.

  
''Look, i'll explain. Whether it was your intention or not, you basically asked them to send you a demon. Here i am. Hell selects a demon most compatible with the one summoning's needs. Apparently that was me.'' Sebastian explained. Ciel was quiet for a moment, processing what the tall male had just said.  
''I see... Then... What now?'' Ciel asked.  
''Well, you could either send me back, or sign a contract with me. If you do, you'll be stuck with me until you die or when you no longer wish to continue the contract.'' The demon said. ''what kind of contract is it?'' ''Basically, it means that i'm your personal demon; I can do many things that could be of use to you. You just have to tell me what to do.'' Seb explained and shrugged. ''So... you're basically my servant.'' Ciel noted. ''I prefer the term 'partner in crime', but sure.'' Seb said with a smirk, standing up.  
''Hm... i'm kinda interested. I assume you'll need payment? what is it, my soul?'' Ciel asked, looking up at him. ''No, i just need some of your blood.'' ''Eh?''  
''If i swallow some of your blood i'll be automatically registered as your personal demon.'' Seb said with a sigh, his tail swaying side to side. ''Uh, but... that doesn't seem like a proper payment for a lifetime of service.'' Ciel said, somewhat confused. Sebastian laughed. ''Don't worry about it. I was rather bored anyway, this is a nice change of scenery for once. Surely a boy who gets bullied so much could make good use of my 'services'.'' Seb said with a grin, leaning on thin air. ''Wha- How do you know that?'' Ciel asked in shock. ''You really think i would be sent up here without knowing about my assigned master?'' He said and chuckled. Ciel swallowed his sudden dry throat. 'This could be very useful.. i could get revenge on those who have dirtied my pride and dignity. Besides that, he's magic so he can do basically anything.' Ciel thought, weighing his options.

''Allright, i'll do it. I want to form a contract with you.'' Ciel confidently said, Sebastian smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh, this chapter was kinda dumb. i really liked writing the confused screaming part though, it amused me.  
All comments are very much welcome, and so are Kudos!  
thanks in advance!


	3. The contract

Sebastian smirked and nodded, his hands at his hips. ''Very well then. I'll need some of your blood.'' He said, looking at the short, yet somewhat intimidating boy. ''But.. why does it have to be blood specifically?'' Ciel wondered, looking up at him. ''Well, any bodily fluid will do. I just have to take in some of your dna. Do you wish me to drink something else, perhaps?'' Sebastian said with a wide grin, leaning down a slight bit. Ciel blushed madly and jumped back. ''N-No! Just take some of my blood, you pervert!'' He shouted, face red with embarassment. Seb just laughed and held out his hand, silently asking Ciel to take it. He hesitantly did so, and flinched in pain when Seb suddenly pushed the needle of a syringe into his arm. He took some blood and removed the needle from his arm, to which Ciel quickly retracted his arm and touched the spot where the needle was. Sebastian drank the small amount of blood and snapped his fingers, making the syringe dissapear. A gust of wind rushed around the two and Seb's eyes lit up for a brief moment. ''It is done. I am officially yours now, Ciel. By the way, that was tasty.'' Sebastian said, licking his lips at the last part. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up again and he glared at the demon. ''Dumbass.'' Ciel mumbled under his breath, Seb just smirked. He knew this would be interesting. This kid had an intense aura around him. Sebastian liked it.

For whatever reason, Ciel just now noticed just how little clothing Sebastian wore. He flinched and quickly turned around, covering his eyes. ''AgH! Christ, go put on some decent clothes!'' He shouted, Sebastian smirked. ''Why? don't you like the view?'' He asked with a grin, his tail swaying in amusement. ''No! you can't just walk around here wearing practically nothing!'' Ciel angrily said, still turned away from the demon. Sebastian feigned hurt. ''Aw, you don't like it? Oh well. If that is what you wish, Ciel.'' He said and snapped his fingers. When Ciel dared turn around again Seb was wearing baggy jeans and a black hoodie. He wore no shoes due to his crow feet and his horns and tail were still visible. ''Erm... that's better, but what do you think people will think when they see a guy with horns and a tail walking around?'' Ciel questioned, sighing in exasperation. He could already tell that this won't be relaxing in the slightest. Sebastian just laughed. ''Only you can see me.'' He said and shrugged. Ciel sighed, tired as hell, and sat down on his bed. It creaked and one of it's legs collapsed, causing his bed to be askew. He grunted in frustation. Seb chuckled, looking around him. ''This room isn't the best quality, eh? I could help.'' He said with a grin. Ciel raised an eyebrow. ''Really? how?'' Seb just smiled and with the snap of his fingers, Ciel suddenly started floating. ''EH?'' He exclaimed, Sebastian didn't answer. His bed also floated, it was inveloped in a cloud not long after. When the cloud was gone the bed was completely new, it seemed to be a whole different bed. It was large and made out of spruce wood, with detailed bedposts and a matress that seemed heavenly. The bed was placed down again, and so was Ciel. With a proud smile on his face, Sebastian motioned Ciel to try it. 

When Ciel sat down on the bed his face was like that of the surprised pikachu meme. He could've expected this from a demon. He fell back on the bed with a content sigh and buried his face in the pillows. Seb refrained laughter at Ciel's expression, a hand over his mouth. ''Heh, i assume you like it, kid?'' Seb asked with a smile. Ciel nodded quietly and sat up again. He suddenly felt a wave of fatigue and sighed. ''Hm... i'm going to sleep, demon. We'll discuss my ideas tomorrow.'' He said, getting under the covers. An angered vein popped up on Seb's head, he closed his eyes and smiled threateningly. ''I'd prefer if you called me by my name.'' He said, his hands on his hips. ''Or what?'' Ciel asked with a grin, looking at the annoyed demon. Seb opened his eyes and glared, though the smile still remained on his face. He didn't say anything. Ciel swallowed dryly. He couldn't help but feel a slight bit nervous due to Sebastian's expression. He laid down in the bed and turned off the light on his nightstand, he felt a little uneasy when he saw two red, glowing eyes stare at him from the darkness. ''Eh... see you tomorrow, i guess? I don't know if you sleep, but goodnight, Sebastian..'' He murmured, turning around to face the wall. Unbeknownst to Ciel, Seb's eyes stopped glowing, a small smile on his face. 'Goodnight, kid.'

* * *

Ciel woke up the next morning, it was friday. He sat up and yawned, having slept surprisingly well. He looked at his bed and remembered yesterday's events. 'Right, i made a contract with that demon...' He thought and looked around. He noticed Seb hanging from the ceiling by his tail, wrapped around a plank. His eyes were closed so he assumed the demon was asleep. He held back a giggle, he couldn't help but find it amusing. He got up and poked Seb on his nose, to which he opened his eyes and his tail let go of the plank for whatever reason. This made Seb slam onto the floor head first, causing him to let out an angered grunt. Ciel burst out in laughter and Sebastian quickly got up, the smallest blush on his cheeks from embarassment. ''Shut it! it happens sometimes...'' He said, turning around and grumbling to himself. Ciel's laughter didn't cease, leaning on his bed and holding his stomach. Seb glared at the bluenette, arms crossed. ''It hasn't even been one day and you're already making fun of me. What do you take a demon for?'' He said, turning around to look at the boy. He had stopped laughing, wiping some tears from his eyes and cheeks. ''Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Have you seen my roommate?'' Ciel asked, looking at him. Seb shook his head. ''No. no one has come in here all night.'' He said and yawned. Ciel frowned. That was odd, even for UT. 'Oh well. he must've gotten so drunk that he passed out somewhere...' He thought and shrugged. Seb's tail swayed, he seemed bored. Ciel's stomach growled, Sebastian heard this. ''Ah, you're hungry?'' He asked, Ciel nodded. ''Er.. could you make me breakfast?'' He asked awkwardly, Seb nodded. ''Alright. would a sandwich with cooked eggs do?'' He asked, Ciel nodded drowsily, still dazed from sleep. It only took a minute or two until he was handed a plate with a sandwich. He took it and took a bite, sighing immediately after. It had been a while since he'd eaten something actually tasty. Sebastian sat on the floor with his legs crossed and sighed. ''So then, what do you want me to do today?'' He asked, Ciel thought for a moment. ''Well, i want you to help me with the bulliying. whenever i'm in class and the teacher leaves they will do whatever they can to annoy or anger me. I also can't have lunch break in peace because they might come attack me again. You think you could do something about that?'' Ciel asked. ''I could kill them.'' Sebastian said casually, Ciel shook his head. ''No, you can't do that. It would be very suspicious if students started dying all of the sudden.'' He said, deep in thought. ''Besides, that wouldn't be that fun, right?'' Ciel said with a grin. ''What are you implying, Ciel?'' Seb asked with a smirk.

''Do you know how to prank people?'' The bluenette asked, putting the empty plate aside. ''Heh... it's one of my favourite activities.'' Seb replied, Ciel grinned. 

''Then, that's what we'll do.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome and very much appreciated! Kudos, too! Thank you for reading, i hope you will enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it.  
Don't be shy to leave comments, i love them. I'll always reply (even if it takes some time).


	4. Class with a demon

''Then, that's what we'll do.''

Sebastian grinned. ''I like the way you think, Ciel.'' He said and got up. Ciel nodded and yawned, getting up. He went into his bathroom to change and came out a couple minutes later wearing his school uniform. He packed his backpack and they left the dorms. They walked alongside one another, though Sebastian sort of floated beside the short boy. ''So, according to my list, there's only... 9 people in this entire school that you don't hate. We have a lot of victims, heh...'' Seb said, a quill and a long list appearing in his hands. Ciel sighed and nodded. ''Yeah.'' He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. At that moment, Finny came walking over to Ciel, unaware of the supernatural force by the boy's side. Seb looked at Finny with a grin, this kid looked so innocent. ''Hi, Finny. What's up?'' He asked with an awkward smile. ''Hi, did you hear that noise last night?! It was so loud, everyone thought it was an earthquake or something! It almost seemed as if a massive storm blew across the school!'' Finny said, all freaked out.

Ciel: 

''Uh, yeah.. i don't know what that was..'' Ciel mumbled awkwardly, Sebastian laughed out loud. 'Jesus, was the noise really that loud? Nice going, Sebastian.' He thought angrily, shooting a glare at the demon behind him. Seb just snickered. Finny pondered for a moment, before realizing he had to go to his class. He ran off, waving Ciel goodbye.

''Baka.'' Ciel said, turning around to look at Seb. Seb just smirked. ''Am i? I believe we've found our first victim.'' The raven-haired male said, pointing to one of the girl bathrooms. ''Huh?'' Ciel questioned. Seb snapped his fingers and a floating screen appeared, showing a bitch he hated talking to another girl, standing near the washbasins. ''What do you think? i could do something to the washbasins or the toilets.'' Seb said, walking over to the door of the bathroom. ''Like what?'' Ciel whispered at Sebastian, who leaned down so he could hear better. ''I could make the toilets and the sinks vomit what they contain...'' He replied, Ciel gasped. ''You mean, they spew out... that's gross. Sounds great, do it.'' Ciel said with a grin, Seb grinned and nodded, he snapped his fingers. when he did he quickly walked away from the door, Ciel moving away on the left side. It wasn't long before they heard a shriek and the sound of water splashing everywhere. Then the girls started screaming about their clothes getting dirty, Seb and Ciel saw green-ish slop come from under the door. Ciel covered his mouth to contain his laughter, looking at Seb at the other side of the entrance. The demon snickered to himself quietly, the biggest amount of malice visible on his face. ''EEEhhh!! Quickly, close the lids!'' One of the girls shouted, thumping and gushing sounds could be heard. ''THEy won't close! The force is too big! Oh, GOD!'' The other girl shouted, Ciel couldn't contain it anymore and broke out laughing. Sebastian did too, roaring with laughter. the girls were trying to open the door, it wouldn't open. Sebastian had locked it with magic, Ciel figured. When too much slop came out from under the door the pair ran off, leaving whoever encountered that mess to clean it up. ''Sebastian, what about the door?'' Ciel asked, still running. ''Ah, it'll unlock in a minute or two.'' Seb said, running beside him and his tail swaying in amusement. Ciel giggled to himself, that was hilarious.

Ciel had to go to his English class, Seb followed him. ''So, if the bullies try to attack me, you stop them, alright?'' Ciel said, Seb nodded. ''Okay. By the way, is it a roomy classroom?'' He asked, looking down at the sapphire eyed boy. ''Eh, not really.'' ''Then i should change my size. One moment, please.'' He said and snapped his fingers. He was inveloped in a cloud, when it dissapeared he was gone. Ciel was confused beyond belief, looking around him. ''Hey, down here.'' Seb said, Ciel looked at the floor. There stood a mini version of Seb, looking up at him. ''Huh.'' Ciel said, kneeling down and letting the demon on his hand. He lifted him up, Seb took his seat on Ciel's shoulder. ''Go on, you don't want to be late.'' Sebastian said in his ear, Ciel shuddered. ''Don't whisper in my ear!'' he hissed quietly, Seb just snickered. 

Ciel walked into the classroom, while he went to his seat someone threw a crumbled ball of paper at him, Seb whacked it away with his tail. The person who threw it was confused, he thought he had thrown it perfectly. Ciel sat down in the back of the class and took out his books, Sebastian jumped off his shoulder and onto his table. Seb sat down on one of the books and yawned. Ciel was pretty damn surprised that he found it kind of cute. 'Just what am i thinking...' He thought, rubbing his temples. The teacher hadn't entered the class yet, he was always late. Sebastian looked at the class, his little tail swaying. 'Dammit, he does look cute.' Ciel thought and slapped himself mentally. 'ugh, i'm such a-..' His thought was interrupted by Seb poking him. ''The teacher's here. Look sharp, kid.'' Seb said, taking a seat in Ciel's pencil case. ''Ok..'' Ciel mumbled and looked at the front of the class. 

About 30 minutes into the lesson, the teacher had to go do something and left. Ciel gulped. 'Now you need to be cautious, Seb.' he thought, sneaking a peek at the tiny demon. Sebastian smirked at him, seemingly having read his mind. Like Ciel had expected, a student came walking over and slammed his hand on Ciel's table, making a book or two fall off. ''Listen you little shit, i heard from a friend what you did to Brent.'' The guy said, Ciel remained quiet, focusing on his work and pretending as if he hadn't heard him. The guy got angry and lifted his hand, about to hit Ciel, but he never could. Sebastian had locked the bastard's hand in place with tendrils of some sort, all swirly and curly, like black smoke. Only the bluenette could see this, however. The guy wondered why the hell he couldn't move his hand, attempting to move it. Seb stood behind the brat, full size again, and spoke something in his ear that Ciel couldn't hear. The guy paled and walked away, seemingly in a trance. 

''Huh? What'd you do?'' Ciel questioned, looking at Sebastian who had shrunk again. ''Ah, i just commanded him to leave you alone. No human can resist that sort of command.'' Seb said with a grin, sitting on Ciel's eraser. The bluenette smiled a slight bit. ''I see. Thanks.'' He said, patting the tiny demon on his head with a finger. Seb seemed to like it, pushing his head against the finger slightly. Ciel leaned back and sighed, looking at the ceiling. Seb climbed onto his shoulder again. ''Boring, huh?'' He said, fidgeting with a lock of Ciel's hair. The boy merely nodded. The teacher came back and the lesson continued. Seb doodled on Ciel's notes, bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to leave comments, i really love them. Kudos, too! It is thanks to the people that read this and comment and kudos on this that i want to keep writing. You guys fuel me! ^^  
(oh and sorry for the meme i couldn't resist XD  
there will be more dumb shit like that in the future...)


	5. The coffee shop

After two other lessons Ciel and Sebastian headed for lunch break. Ciel sighed, relieved he wouldn't have to eat in the bathroom again. He sat down on a bench in the far back of the hall after getting his lunch. Seb sat next to him, looking around the cafeteria. Ciel didn't really like the food they made at school, but he needed to eat. Seb looked at his dissatisfied face and smirked. ''Not tasty, huh?'' He said, Ciel merely nodded. With the snap of a finger, Ciel's food had been changed to stuff he liked. ''Eh?'' There was a sandwich with beef and lettuce, a box of blueberries, some cookies and a glazed donut. ''Okay, that's much better. Thanks.'' Ciel said and dug in. Seb grinned at Ciel's face and pat his head to which the boy slapped his hand away. ''Dumbass.'' He said, shooting a tiny glare at the demon. ''I'm your dumbass.'' Sebastian replied and laughed. Ciel slapped him on his shoulder, cheeks heating up. ''Baka!'' Seb just laughed more.

Lizzy, a girl that Ciel didn't hate (though she was annoying) came walking over, sitting opposite of Ciel. ''Hi, Ciel-chan!'' She said with a smile. Ciel greeted her awkwardly, ignoring Sebastian for a moment. Though Seb knew Ciel couldn't be seen talking to thin air, for some reason he felt left out. Letting out a small sigh, he looked away and into the cafeteria, scanning for possible threats. It had been raining for days now. Even today, the rain didn't cease. Ciel noticed that Seb looked somewhat jealous and repressed a giggle. Lizzy just kept blabbering annoying nonsense, Ciel didn't really listen. Another girl called Lizzy and she left, but not before catching Ciel in a bone-crushing hug. ''Urgh...'' Ciel grumbled and cracked his back. Sebastian looked back at the boy. ''She's... annoying.'' He mumbled and sighed. Ciel noddded. ''I know.'' Ciel said and kept eating. Sebastian was glad to talk to him again, he didn't really know why. All he knew was that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him or damage his dignity. That was his job. It was the reason for his thoughts, right? Right...

After school it was about 3 in the afternoon, Ciel had a short day today. He sighed, taking a seat on his couch in his room. UT still was nowhere to be seen. 'I wonder why.' Ciel thought, looking at the door of his roommate. ''Hm. I'm bored.'' Ciel said, looking at the ceiling. Sebastian hummed. ''Yeah, me too. What should we do?'' He said, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. ''Hmmm... I know a coffee shop not too far from here, maybe we could get a drink?'' Ciel asked quietly, not daring to make eye contact with Sebastian. The demon looked up in surprise. ''Ciel...? Do i hear this right, are you asking me out on a date?'' Seb questioned with a grin, Ciel blushed madly and looked at him. ''N-no! it's not a date...! It's j-just.. getting a cup of tea or coffee..! What are y-you thinking, you dumbass demon...!?'' He said, arms crossed and looking away. Seb repressed the urge to chuckle at his expression. ''Sure, kid.'' He said and grinned. Ciel just huffed in embarassment and went to change into casual clothes. ''Do you want to go or not?'' Ciel asked from the bathroom. ''Yeah, let's go.'' Sebastian said and smiled. 

When Ciel came out of the bathroom wearing a hoodie and jeans, He saw Seb standing there, except he looked different. His horns and tail were gone, he wore shoes. ''Well? If we want to go out in public i'll have to look normal.'' He said and shrugged. ''So, people can see you now?'' Ciel questioned, Seb nodded. ''Well then. Shall we go?'' Seb asked with a smile. Ciel gulped and nodded. ''Y-Yeah.'' He said, before he knew it he got scooped up in Sebastian's arms. ''Eh?'' ''We'll be there in no time. Hold on tight.'' The raven haired male said with a grin before jumping out the window with the bluenette in his arms. Ciel couldn't help but scream as the demon jumped sky high, above the clouds. Rain hit the two of them, Ciel's hair getting wet. ''ARE YOU CRAZY?!'' He shouted, tightly gripping Seb's shirt. Seb just snickered and landed. When he did he snapped his fingers, drying the both of them. He went under a roof above a terrace, then he put Ciel down and shrugged. ''We're here.'' He said, Ciel looked up, heaving from the stress and screaming. ''BAKA!'' He shouted, trying to whack Sebastian in his face. He couldn't reach, however. Sebastian laughed. ''Come on, let's go in.'' He said, dragging the angered teen with him. They went inside the coffee shop and sat down at a table with two loveseats, next to a window. The rain hit the window, the droplets sliding down the glass. Calm jazz music played in the background. Ciel sighed tiredly. ''Heh, you should've seen your face.'' Sebastian said and chuckled, Ciel angrily threw a fork at him. ''Don't do that again!'' He said leaned back, looking at the menu. Seb smiled. 'Strange. He's the only one so far that dares speak to me like that. I like that my master isn't spineless for once..' Seb thought and took the menu. 

Ciel ordered an Earl Grey tea and a slice of chocolate cake, Seb ordered a cappucino and a piece of cherry pie. The waitress jotted their order down and nodded, walking off. ''Er... How are we going to pay for this? I haven't any money.'' Ciel said, looking at Seb leaning back on the loveseat opposite of him. Seb 'hm?'d. ''Ah, you don't, but i do.'' Seb said, sliding a pouch towards Ciel. He took it and looked inside, looking at Sebastian with a gasp. ''Wha-'' He began but didn't finish his sentence. The pouch was full of money, Ciel guessed it was around 2 or 3 thousand pounds. ''Where did you get this?'' He asked, sliding it back to Seb. He pushed it back to Ciel. ''Keep it, i've got plenty more. It's a secret where i got it from, though.'' Seb said, he put a finger to his lips and winked. Ciel glared, a slight blush on his cheeks. ''No, i can't take this.'' he said, sliding it back to Sebastian. He slid it back to Ciel again. ''I insist. Just take it, you haven't got much.'' Seb said, Ciel sighed and took it, putting the pouch in his pocket. ''Fine.'' 

The waitress brought them what they ordered, as well as a platter with glazed cookies. Ciel let the tea cool down a bit before taking a sip. He sighed at the flavour and placed his cup down again. The music playing was rather calming, it was relaxing. Seb took a sip from his coffee and dipped one of the cookies in it. ''I thought demons only ate souls?'' Ciel questioned, looking up. ''Well, i do have to eat souls to survive but i enjoy eating human foods every now and then too.'' He said, taking a bite from the cookie. Ciel nodded quietly and took a bite from his chocolate cake. ''So.. you're pretty old, aren't you?'' Ciel questioned. Seb sighed in exasperation. ''I'm not _that_ old... in human years i'm around.. 21, i'd say.'' He said and yawned. Ciel nodded. They ate their cake and pie, talked and laughed. ''So.. a new idea for a prank. What do you say, we fill someone's locker with tarantulas?'' Ciel asked, Seb thought for a moment before smirking. ''Sounds good, i like that. Maybe i could hide a glass of milk in someone's dorm and let that curtle.'' Seb said, Ciel gasped and nodded. ''Yeah, sounds great.'' ''Alright! i'll write it down.'' Seb said, a notebook and quill appearing in his hands. He wrote it down and looked at Ciel. ''Got any more?'' ''Hm... oh! How about swapping someone's drink with hot sauce...'' Ciel said, Sebastian grinned and wrote it down. ''Nice.'' ''Or.. put slugs on someone's sandwich.'' Ciel pondered aloud, the raven haired male wrote it down with a smirk. ''We could make someone's clothing dissapear. Public humiliation is always a good prank, don't you agree?'' Seb said, Ciel nodded. ''You can command people right? Then you can command someone to do something so humiliating that the school will never let them forget it.'' He said, he grinned and nodded. ''Nice ideas, Ciel.'' he said, Ciel flinched a slight bit. He didn't know why but whenever the demon said his name he got a shiver down his spine. 'He's just playing tricks on me, i'm sure...' Ciel thought and sipped his tea. Sebastian looked at him, whom was now staring out the window. For some reason Sebastian felt.. strange. He couldn't explain it. He wondered why. 'It must be because of the contract...'

'It must be...' They both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated! ^^  
Love you guys!  
Gehehe they're starting to feel weird  
owo


	6. Next days

Ciel and Sebastian headed out of the coffee shop after finishing their food and paying, they went home. Using his magic, Seb created a game console and a bunch of games for it, they used it to pass the time in the weekend. The two were both incredibly competitive, that made for some interesting arguments and shouting while playing. Though Seb was an adult, he was still somewhat childish at times, Ciel noticed. Besides that, they did board games and other things as such. They also slept a lot, Ciel catching up on years of sleepless nights. When Sebastian was around Ciel, when he was invisible to everyone instead of the boy, he'd just have his horns, tail and crow feet.

The next couple of days were fun, Ciel and Seb messing with everyone. No one knew it was them, and they'd never find out either. They had put a whole bunch of snakes and tarantulas in someone's locker, and filled someone's cup with glue instead of lemonade. They also forced a usually popular guy to do a extremely embarassing stripping show in the middle of the lunch hall, causing literally everyone in the school to detest that person. The guy was expelled from school not long after that incident. Both Ciel and Seb loved to humiliate or embarass people, so they only thought it funny. Sebastian had beat up a couple of people that dared lay a finger on Ciel, though the boy didn't know this. Seb still wondered why he cared. One other thing they did was starting a massive fight between two people that used to be friends. There were too many pranks and shit they did to count, but Ciel loved it. Seb liked seeing Ciel laughing or grinning, he found that he'd try to make the bluenette laugh or even smile quite often.

* * *

Ciel sighed, thinking to himself while making homework. UT had returned a day ago, saying that he stayed over at a friends house for a couple days. He never was a well-behaved student. UT questioned how Ciel got that new bed, his new laptop and the gaming console. Ciel just said that he had gotten them as a gift. Though suspicious, UT shrugged and went into his room. Ciel wrote down some facts about china, when he was done with his geography homework he went onto math. He hated it. ''Ugh...'' He grumbled, slamming his head on the table. Seb had left some time earlier, he said he went to get something to eat. Sebastian needed to eat at least once in a month. Ciel attempted to do the homework, but it was like a whole different language to him. ''ARGH!!'' He exclaimed angrily, pulling his hair in frustration. he figured Seb could help him with it later, so he left it on his desk and sat down on his bed, deciding to play a game on his switch.

Seb came back about 30 minutes later, his clothes and arms covered in blood. ''Er... what did you do?'' Ciel questioned, looking up at the demon. ''Hm? i ate.'' He said with a smile. ''You... you're covered in blood. Did you kill someone?'' Ciel asked, a slight tremble in his voice. Seb nodded. ''Can i shower?'' He asked, seemingly oblivious to Ciel's slight panic. ''uh... I... Yeah, i guess..'' He said, Seb grinned and went to shower. Ciel gulped, having just fully realized how dangerous Sebastian can actually be. 'I've been rather ignorant, haven't i?' He thought, a slight pang of fright shooting through him. It soon faded, however. 'He hasn't once tried to hurt me. And we have a contract. I don't feel like i should be scared. Besides, i consider him a friend.' Ciel thought and sighed. 'Nah. He won't hurt me, i think. If anything, he'd try to kill me by tickling me to death.' Ciel thought and chuckled to himself. He heard the water of the shower running and gulped. He was greatly surprised at the sudden wave of dirty thoughts running through his mind. He flinched and shook the cloud of thoughts from his head with an embarassed blush. 'ugh, i'm such a perv.' He thought and sighed. Seb came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. Ciel swallowed hard at the sight. 'oh god, this does not make my 'situation' better...!' He thought, attempting to look anywhere but the practically naked demon. His tail swayed from under the towel. Ciel's eyes couldn't help but wander to his chest, following a waterdrop dribbling down his abs and eventually falling onto the towel. When Sebastian noticed him staring he quickly looked away, looking at his game instead. ''...can you... put on some clothes?'' Ciel asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the game. Sebastian grinned. ''Heh... don't you like it? You were staring just a second ago.'' Seb asked, putting a hand on his hip. Ciel swallowed but didn't answer.

Ciel squeaked when Seb suddenly slammed a hand next to him on the wall, leaning in. ''Well?'' He urged, his and Ciel's faces a little too close. ''I-i... i, eh... Um...'' The bluenette mumbled, all his words left him when Seb startled him like that. He averted his eyes, not daring to look at Seb. Seb smirked widely, looking at his flushed cheeks. He wondered what they tasted like. Ciel shivered wildly when he suddenly felt Seb running his tongue along his right cheek and neck. ''Wha- WHat are y-you doing?!'' Ciel managed to whimper out, Seb just chuckled into his neck. Ciel became more red in the face, though he didn't have the courage to try and push him away. Or was it that he didn't want to push him away? Ciel closed his eyes in embarassment at the thought. Seb pulled away for a moment, Ciel's neck and cheek slick with saliva. ''Hmm... tasty..~'' Seb said with a smirk, licking his lips. Ciel blushed intensely yet again and hissed, lifting his hand to slap him. ''You baka!'' He said, though Seb caught his hand. ''Am i? i don't think you dislike this, Ciel... Don't think i don't know what you were thinking when i was showering earlier.'' Seb whispered in his ear, Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. 'He knows??' He thought and squeaked. Seb chuckled at the sounds the embarassed boy made. Seb was rather flattered, he had to admit. He noticed it was becoming harder for him to restrain himself. 'this kid... I like him.' Seb thought with a grin, his eyes a glowing red. ''So then. Ciel. You still haven't answered me.'' Seb whispered into Ciel's neck, pushing himself closer to the boy. Ciel couldn't help but feel slightly turned on. ''Euh... I-... I mean, i guess... i.. uh...'' Seb tickled his sides with a finger or two, causing a few giggles to escape his mouth. ''Come on~ tell me...'' Seb growled, slightly prodding the weak spot on his neck with his tongue. Ciel shivered wildly and held back a groan, swallowing the lump in his throat. ''I mean, i-i guess... You do look good...'' Ciel whimpered, Seb paused his actions. 'What am i saying?!' Ciel thought, feeling another wave of embarassment and nervousness wash over him. To Ciel's horror, he saw something poking at Seb's towel and he whimpered. He didn't know wether to be slightly turned on or shy as hell. ''Damn.. you overestimate my self control, kid... Just what are you trying to do?'' Seb asked and pulled back, his tail swaying at a fast pace. Ciel gazed up at him, at a loss for words. Seb smiled a secret smile at Ciel's expression, which was a mixture of excitement, surprise and embarassment. 'Hmm... i kinda like that expression on him... it's rather captivating.' Seb thought to himself and got up. ''Uh, i...'' Ciel began, trailing off. Seb smirked and chuckled to himself.

Ciel growled and glared daggers at the male, throwing whatever he could grab at him. ''You-- YOU BASTARD!'' He shouted angrily, though he was also extremely embarassed. Sebastian laughed and dodged his attempts at attacking him, Ciel huffed and shouted insults at him in a futile attempt to intimidate the male. Sebastian just laughed, knowing he didn't really mean it. ''Come on, Ciel. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you didn't enjoy that.'' Seb said and looked at Ciel. Ciel found himself unable to say it, because if he said that it'd be a lie. Seb grinned at his silence, going into the bathroom again. Ciel grumbled to himself with a blush, looking out the window. 'I did kinda like it... didn't i? Damn, he's so-- ugh.' He thought, pressing his palms against his glowing cheeks. Seb didn't come out of the bathroom for a while, Ciel wondered why at first until he remembered what he saw underneath the towel earlier. He squeaked in embarassment and hid under his blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!  
Thanks in advance!  
hehe this chapter was a tad bit more intense, huh?   
i liked writing it, fufu


	7. Who am I to him

Though Sebastian behaved the way he normally did after the 'incident' from a day or two ago, Ciel couldn't say the same. He felt a lot more awkward around the demon, avoiding eye contact and physical contact as much as possible. Sebastian didn't like it, though he understood the bluenette must be embarassed.

Ciel laid in bed, facing the ceiling. 'What's up with me lately... Why am i so soft? So easily influenced? Stupid demon. He just loves toying with my feelings, doesn't he?' He thought, grumbling to himself quietly. Ciel wouldn't allow himself to believe that Sebastian might be sincere in his actions. He just reminded himself each time that he's a demon, a creature known for being sadistic and cruel. It didn't matter to him how he felt. It didn't matter that he had these weird feelings for the demon. What he didn't know was that Seb was questioning his own nature. The tall male didn't feel like his old self around the boy. He didn't seem to want to toy with him, or hurt his feelings like he usually did with humans. 'What's happening to me? Why do i feel like this?' Seb thought, staring out the window. He disliked the fact that Ciel ignored him a lot lately, he kinda wanted the boy's attention. He worried that the reason he is ignoring him now because of what he did. He pondered, thinking Ciel might hate him for it now. Though Seb wasn't sure of his own feelings, he was very unsure of Ciel's. 'Why do i even care?... Why do i worry about that?...' He thought and sighed deeply. Ciel sat up and looked at the horned male looking out the window. He raised a brow, unable to read Seb's expression. All he could say was that the demon looked somewhat upset. ''What's wrong?'' He asked, Seb just sighed. ''Nothing. I was thinking.'' He said and got up. Ciel was suspicious about the situation but didn't question it any further. 'Why would he be upset?' Ciel thought, looking at the covers of his bed. It's been cold outside lately. ''I'm gonna take a shower.'' Ciel said and stood up, walking to the bathroom. UT had left again, to god knows where. 

After showering Ciel sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. He worked for a bit, until he saw he needed a certain book for geography. He sighed and got up, about to leave his dorms to go to his locker. ''Where are you going?'' Sebastian asked who was just sleeping on the couch. ''I need a book from my locker. I'm going to get it.'' Ciel said quietly, Seb just nodded. Ciel walked out of the room and sighed, walking down the long hallways. He finally got to his locker and opened it, taking out the book he needed. He was just about to head back when he got slammed into the wall by someone. He looked up and saw the same bastard whose jaw he fractured that day. And he was angry. Ciel should've expected this, of course the brat would be back for revenge someday. He was just about to call Sebastian when the guy punched him in his adam's apple, causing him to lose his breath and cough wildly, clutching his throat. ''I'll show you what happens to fuckers who dare attack me.'' The guy said, pulling out a pocket knife. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of it, still breathing heavily. The guy gripped his head and slammed it against the lockers, bringing the knife closer to Ciel's right eye. 

Sebastian was startled out of his sleep when he heard an ear-splitting scream, coming from his master. He rushed out of the room without a second thought. The guy dropped Ciel, the bluenette clutched his face, blood pouring from between his fingers. The brat laughed, though his laughter was soon muted. Seb had caught him and practically ripped the teens throat out. Ciel looked up with his functioning eye, the figure in front of him nothing but a black silhouette with red, glowing eyes. Seb looked at Ciel and returned to his usual form, dropping to his knees. ''Ciel! What'd he do?!'' He shouted, gripping the boys shoulders. ''M-My eye....'' Ciel managed to choke out, Sebastian growled deeply. ''Can't you do something?!'' Ciel shouted, Sebastian panicked for a brief moment. ''What do you expect me to do?!'' Seb shouted back, Ciel glared. ''Can't you heal it or something?!'' ''I suppose i can, but it might leave a mark!'' Seb replied, wiping some blood from Ciel's cheek. ''I don't care, just do it!'' Ciel said, panicking. Seb sighed and nodded. He removed Ciel's hand and put his hand in place of it. The boy squeezed his other eye shut. After a few moments the blood faded, Ciel regained his vision in his right eye. Sebastian took his hand away and 'tsk'd. ''It's healed, but...'' He mumbled. Ciel's eyes opened fully, looking at the demon. ''What?'' He asked, slightly rubbing his right eye. His cheek and clothes were stained with blood. Seb summoned a handheld mirror and held it in front of Ciel, causing him to gasp. ''That's the 'mark' i was talking about. That happens sometimes.'' Seb said and sighed. Ciel's eye was no longer blue but purple instead, with a pentagram on it. ''Oh.'' Ciel merely said, making Seb burst out in laughter. ''That's all you've got to say?'' He said, running a hand through his locks. ''Meh. It's better than not being able to see in my eye... It doesn't look that bad, does it?'' The boy asked, looking up at the demon. Seb swallowed and nodded. ''It looks fine, kid. Be more careful next time, i can't risk you getting hurt again.'' Seb said, ruffling the boy's hair. Ciel remained silent, slightly surprised at Seb's words. ''Though, I do suppose you'll have to wear an eyepatch from now on. When you're around others, at least.'' He said, Ciel nodded. ''I'm tired...'' He said, Seb smiled. ''Shall we head back then? After disposing of the body of course.'' He asked, scooping the boy up in his arms. Ciel flinched and blushed in embarassment. ''Fine, let's go.''

They were back in the dorms in no time, though it was rather cold for some reason. Ciel wondered why the hell it was so cold, the windows were closed. The school's speakers announced something a few minutes later. ''The central heating has broken down, there won't be any heating for a while. We're unsure of how long this will take, so try to stay as warm as possible.'' The speakers announced, Ciel grunted and held himself, trying to warm himself up. ''Great.'' He said, looking at Seb. Sebastian didn't seem to mind the cold, walking around as if the temperature was normal. The bluenette swallowed dryly and turned around to look at him. ''...Thanks for saving me back there.'' He said quietly, a blush on his cheeks. Sebastian looked at him in surprise, before smiling. ''It wasn't a problem...''

That night Ciel couldn't sleep, despite the double layer of blankets he was under, he never stopped shivering. Sebastian was still awake, playing a game on the switch they shared. Ciel didn't know what to do, it was just so cold. He even considered asking Sebastian to help him, but quickly shook the thought from his mind. 'No way, i can't ask him that. What am i thinking?' He thought with a huff, mentally slapping himself. He kept pondering, however. 'Unless... I don't think- He wouldn't do anything, right? Not unless i tell him to?- Agh, i don't know. I need to sleep, if i don't sleep now i'll be super tired tomorrow. I have physical education, if i show up tired there i'll get detention again..' He thought, staring at the wall. Swallowing his pride, he sat up. ''Sebastian.'' He said, making the demon look at him. ''Yes?'' ''...I.. I can't sleep, it's too cold... could you help me?'' Ciel asked, looking away with a blush. Sebastian was silent for a moment, not sure how to respond. 'Damn, what is he thinking? I thought he... maybe he doesn't hate me? first he thanked me, now this? Have i been misunderstanding him?' Sebastian thought and swallowed his sudden dry throat. ''Of course.'' He said and got up, walking over to Ciel's bed. He got in beside him, pulling him close to him. Ciel's face flushed red, though he didn't try pushing him away. 'He's warm... This could work..' Ciel thought and closed his mismatched eyes, leaning into Seb's body warmth. Seb was still confused beyond words. 'I don't understand him. Everything he does seems to contradict my previous thoughts about him, I could be wrong but it seems like he does care. Perhaps... He isn't trying to toy with me? Perhaps... Oh well. It might be a tad bit early to jump to conclusions. For now, i just want to sleep.' Ciel thought and sighed. Sebastian looked down at the bluenette in his arms. 'Strange...' He thought, closing his eyes.

'Who am I to him?' They thought before they both dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always very appreciated! Thanks in advance!  
I liked writing this, hopefully this eye fiasco makes Ciel more... himself. You know, the Ciel we all know and love.


	8. Tell me what I deserve to know

When Ciel woke up the next day he was still tightly in Sebastian's embrace. The demon was sleeping, Ciel looked up at him. ''Sebastian?'' He murmured, he didn't seem to hear it. Ciel swallowed and quietly touched Sebastian's hair. 'It's soft...' He thought and smiled a bit. He'd never admit it, but he liked this. He sighed and leaned against him. Sebastian woke up a few moments later, opening his eyes and looking at the bluenette. ''Hi, Ciel... Did you...- Were you able to sleep?'' He asked, slightly petting his head. 'Again, his actions seem so caring. How strange...' Ciel thought and nodded, distancing him slightly from Seb to be able to look at him. Sebastian had a calm expression, though his eyes showed an emotion Ciel couldn't read. They got up a couple of minutes later, an awkward silence hanging around them. Seb's tail swayed, making something to eat for the boy. 'I don't understand. Why does my heart ache so whenever he's distant to me? And why do i adore him so when he's content, happy even?' Sebastian thought and sighed, grabbing the plate with the sandwich on it. He walked into the room with Ciel's bed in it, to find the boy looking out of the window with a blush on his cheeks. Ciel looked at him, his cheeks still flushed. He looked so cute and charming that Seb felt his cheeks heat up too. ''What?'' Ciel questioned, leaning his head on his hand. ''Gk-!'' Sebastian choked on thin air, not being able to get the words out of his throat. Ciel raised a brow, Sebastian just sighed and handed Ciel the plate. Ciel was rather surprised at Sebastian's behaviour. 'Why did he blush just now?' He thought, looking at the raven-haired male. ''Here...'' Seb said quietly, tying an eyepatch over Ciel's right eye. Ciel just nodded and ate his sandwich. 'He's so quiet lately.' Ciel thought, wondering why.

The first lesson of the day was physical education, Ciel hated it. He'd always have trouble breathing when the teacher forced them to run around the gymnastic hall for 20 minutes or something. He dressed himself for PE in a different room than the others, he had arranged it with his teachers because of the bullying. Seb sighed and waited for Ciel to finish changing in the bathroom. ''I'm done...'' Ciel said, Sebastian kinda wanted to watch him change. He walked back in to see Ciel in his sport clothes and nodded. Ciel chewed on his lower lip, Seb could tell he didn't want to go in. ''Don't bite on your lips. You'll damage them.'' Sebastian said, lightly brushing his thumb over Ciel's lip. Ciel flinched at this action, a blush creeping up on him. He slapped Sebastian's hand away in embarassment, though he couldn't get the grin off his face. ''B-Baka!'' He exclaimed, Seb smirked.

Ciel sat down on the bench in the hall next to Finny, with Sebastian sitting beside him. ''Ugh, hi, Ciel. We have to run again, we're also going to play dodgeball and some other things.'' Finny said, Ciel grunted. When playing dodgeball, everyone always threw the balls at him. ''Hey, wait! Ciel, what happened to your eye?!'' Finny exclaimed, pointing at the eyepatch he now wore. ''... A bastard did it to me. He cut open my eye with a pocket knife.'' Ciel said, looking at the floor. ''What?! You should go see the nurse!'' ''I already did. It's patched up.'' Ciel said with a sigh. The teacher sent everyone running, the bluenette sighed and got up. Sebastian grinned at him, Ciel wondered why. He started running, for some reason after a moment or two he seemed a lot lighter. Like the weight was removed from his body. He ran a lot faster, he took a glance at Seb on the other side of the hall. He smirked and winked, placing a finger to his lips. 'So it's his doing?' Ciel thought, mentally thanking the demon. He noticed that familliar tendrils suddenly creeped out of the floor, tripping a bunch of students and causing them to fall flat on their face. Ciel grinned and withheld his laughter, jumping over the students on the floor. After a while the teacher told them to stop running and Ciel panted, though less than usual. ''Next up, wall climbing! Hurry your asses up!'' The teacher announced, a fake wall of medium height was reeled in. Ciel swallowed. The students ran at the wall, jumping up and hauling themself over it. Ciel assumed Sebastian would help him again with this, so he ran at the wall and jumped up. To his surprise, it felt as if a large pair of hands lifted him up as he pulled himself up on the top of the wall. He jumped off on the other side and looked at Seb, the demon just smiled at him. Ciel walked over to him and lightly smacked him. ''Don't touch my butt without permission!'' He said with a grin, Sebastian burst out laughing. ''So, i can touch your butt if i ask for permission?'' Seb said, leaning down. Ciel's face flushed and he smacked him again. ''That's not what i meant, dumbass!'' He said, embarassed. 

Next up was dodgeball. Ciel wondered how Seb was going to help him with this one. As soon as the game began, a bunch of balls already got thrown at him. None of them hit, however. They all missed Ciel by a mere inch. Ciel grabbed one of the balls and threw it at the opposing team, to his surprise it flew harder than he'd expected, hitting one student in the gut. 'Heh. I should thank Seb for this later.' Ciel thought and grinned. ''Nice shot, Ciel!'' Finny said from beside him, he nodded. All the balls that were thrown at both Ciel and Finny missed, and all the balls they threw hit. After a while only one student from the opposing team was left and Ciel grinned. There were 4 people left in Ciel's team, this would be easy. Sebastian watched from the side, content to see his master smiling. Sebastian felt that despite being confused about his feelings, he had begun to accept them. 'It's not that bad, is it?' Seb thought and sighed.

After PE, Ciel went back into his dressing space to find Sebastian already there. ''Was my help useful?'' Seb asked with a grin. Ciel nodded tiredly. ''Yeah, thanks. It was a lot less tiring than usual.'' Ciel said and stretched. Seb nodded. ''Are you alright, though? Your breathing is a little uneven.'' Sebastian said, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. 'Again, such caring actions and words...' Ciel thought, remaining silent for a moment. ''I'm fine, it's just my asthma...'' He said and shook Seb's hand off. 

He walked to the side of the room, facing the wall. ''I've been... wondering something.'' He began, Sebastian looked at him, confused. ''What?'' He asked, Ciel sighed heavily. ''It's you. What you do. What you say to me, how you help me. How you act around me, how i feel because of all this. I need to understand.'' Ciel said and turned around. Sebastian gulped.

''Tell me what I deserve to know.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always super appreciated! ^^  
(i hope this chapter was ok, i've been busy but i still try to find time to write. The next chapter will be interesting, fufu...)


	9. Confessions and cuddles

''Tell me what I deserve to know.'' 

Sebastian was surprised to hear those words come out of Ciel's mouth. He suddenly felt nervous. ''W-what?'' He managed to croak out, all his words left him when the boy looked at him with those expecting, entrancing eyes. ''You heard me. I want to know. Who am i to you? What do you think of me? Am i but a mere friend, an aquaintance? Or am i something special to you? I've been wondering for days, i need to know.'' Ciel said, looking at the floor. He was scared for the answer, but he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. Sebastian was surprised beyond words. 'He must've noticed my concern and such... But, if he doesn't feel the same why would he care?' Seb thought, feeling a warm feeling bubble up in his stomach. It felt weird, he had never experienced it. ''... Before i answer that, why do you want to know?'' Sebastian asked, nervously looking at the boy. Ciel flinched and a blush spread across his cheeks.''I-I....'' Ciel began, his hands behind his back to hide that they're shaking. 'Damn it, how do i say this? If i tell him, we can never go back to the way we were before... Ah, screw it. I'm already gone too far to go back.' Ciel argued with himself before swallowing hard.

''I... You're special to me. Your words are so caring, your actions too. Maybe I'm foolish, but i couldn't fight it. My heart- That i never knew i had before- feels so much softer when I'm with you.'' Ciel finally managed to murmur out, looking away with his eye closed. Sebastian didn't know what to say. His master felt the same as he did. He basically explained how Seb felt, as well as how the bluenette himself felt. ''Ciel...'' Sebastian began, moving an inch closer to the boy. Dread cut through Ciel's body, worriying that he'd get rejected. However, that soon faded as he got caught in a massive embrace. ''I understand, i feel so too.'' Sebastian said, voice just above a whisper. Ciel's eye widened, his small body being lifted from the floor due to the embrace. ''I didn't understand how i felt until now, but it's true. You've awakened my heart.'' Sebastian murmured, pressing the boy close to him. Ciel was speechless for a brief moment until he felt tears pricking his eyes. He whimpered quietly, gripping Seb's shirt. It seemed he didn't have to worry at all. He didn't know if Sebastian was telling the truth, but it felt so sincere. He felt the hammering of the demon's heart, along with his own. ''Y-you... You wouldn't lie to me, would y-you?'' Ciel managed to squeak out, his voice cracking. Sebastian shook his head softly, sitting down on the floor with the boy still in his arms. ''I have no reason to lie.'' Sebastian said, patting the boy and trying to calm him down. ''I never e-expected things to end up this w-way.'' Ciel whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had taken the eyepatch off. Sebastian pulled back to be able to look at him. He wiped the tears from his face. ''Would you have preferred if it never ended up like this?...'' Sebastian asked, Ciel quickly shook his head. ''No. Y-Yes, this is kind of weird to me, but... It's a good weird. I've never felt this way about anyone, I--'' Ciel began but didn't finish his sentence. He sniffed and wiped his mismatched eyes. Sebastian smiled a tiny bit. ''Neither have I.'' Sebastian said and gave the bluenette a handkerchief. Ciel wiped off his face and chuckled a tiny bit. ''I bet you say that to everyone..'' Ciel mumbled, Seb laughed a bit. ''Of course not, i've never liked a human. Until now.'' Seb said, letting the boy lean on him. ''Besides, haven't i told you before? I'm yours, Ciel.'' Seb said, making him blush. He blinked, making another tear fall from his eyes. ''Ah, you must think i'm silly... crying like a kid..'' Ciel mumbled, Seb just chuckled and shook his head. ''It's okay to cry sometimes.'' Sebastian said and smiled with closed eyes, brushing a strand of hair out of Ciel's face. Ciel dared a smile and held onto Seb's hand. ''Alright..'' Ciel said and rubbed his eyes. ''So... Will you be my boyfriend, then?'' Sebastian asked, Ciel blushed and nodded. ''Yeah.'' Sebastian smiled, a light blush on his face. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him flinch. ''Dummy.'' Ciel mumbled and hugged him, Seb laughed. Ciel kissed his cheek aswell, making the demon giggle and nuzzle his face in his hair. Seb's tail swayed from side to side.

* * *

With the excuse that Ciel's injured eye hurt too much, he got out of having to do the other lessons that day. The two didn't feel like doing anything that day, so they stayed in the dorms, enjoying one anothers company. Ciel sighed, leaning back against Seb. They drank hot chocolate and played games on the switch. Seb leaned his head on Ciel's, lightly dozing off. ''Hey, don't fall asleep..'' Ciel murmured, poking him on the cheek. Seb grinned and yawned. The two were content, glad to be with eachother. Seb lightly poked the smaller male's cheek, he pushed his hand away. ''Dumbass.'' Ciel mumbled, Seb just chuckled and gave him a headpat. ''I'm planning to do a lot of weird, funny or cool stuff now that we're together, is that ok?'' Ciel asked, Seb nodded. ''Of course, but just for arguments' sake, what did you have in mind?''

It wasn't long before the two were having a playful slime fight, throwing globs of black, oozy slime at eachother from across the room. Ciel figured it'd be hell to clean it all up, but it was worth it. ''Haha! You can't get me!'' Seb shouted, Ciel grinned, grabbing another handful. ''We'll see!'' He said and threw it at him, Seb ducked it though it hit one of his horns. Sebastian gasped dramatically and threw another handful of slime at Ciel. He hid behind the table he had put down as a hiding spot, quietly snickering to himself. When he peeked over the table, Seb threw another piece of slime, it got in Ciel's hair and on his forehead. Ciel gasped and threw slime at him with two hands at once. ''Hey, that's not fair!'' Seb said, running after the boy. Ciel shrieked while laughing, running off. Seb slipped on the slime and fell, Ciel laughed at him before he also fell. The two were a laughing mess after. ''Haa, you baka...'' Ciel giggled, Seb just laughed and pulled the boy in his lap. He licked Ciel's cheek, making him blush and giggle. ''Stop that, it tickles!'' He squeaked out, Seb smiled. ''Nn... Don't look at me like that...'' Ciel mumbled, blushing. Seb swallowed hard. He couldn't resist, he looked so cute. 

Ciel's eyes went as wide as tea plates when Seb suddenly kissed him. It only lasted for a second, but Ciel's face was red as soon as he pulled away. ''Wha-'' ''Sorry, you just looked so sweet. I wanted to do that for a while now..'' Seb said with a goofy grin. Ciel smacked him, super embarassed. Seb just laughed. ''Ah, maybe we should clean this up...'' ''Yeah.''

''Alright, so now the room is clean, but we are not.'' Sebastian said, looking at the slime in their hair and clothes. ''Yeah, so it seems. We should shower.'' Ciel said, Seb looked at him with a smirk. ''Shower? Together?'' He asked, Ciel blushed madly. ''N-no! What are you thinking, you perv!!'' He shouted, Sebastian just grinned. ''That's no way to talk to your boyfriend, ne?'' ''Oh, shut it.''

They spent the rest of the day watching tv, playing games and cuddling. He'd never admit it, but Ciel liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are very appreciated!  
(sorry for the cheesy stuff i just wanted to get the romance and the fluff going..  
also, the slime battle killed me. idk what i'm writing anymore)


	10. Sebastian's house

Ciel opened his eyes and squirmed a slight bit, waking up. He saw his boyfriend's sleeping face and blushed a tiny bit. It was Saturday, so he could sleep in. He leaned against Seb and yawned, breathing in deep. Seb smelt so darn good. 'Like a pine forest.. Combined with earthy scents. And a small hint of... roses...? I think?' Ciel thought, the smallest smile lingering his lips. Seb always told him that to him, Ciel smelt like vanilla, peppermint and eucalyptus. Seb's arm was draped over Ciel's side in a protective manner. Ever since his eye got injured Sebastian was a lot more protective of the boy. That only increased when they started dating. It wasn't long before Ciel dozed off again. 

When Ciel woke up again, Seb was awake also. ''Hi, babe. I made you breakfast.'' He said, handing Ciel a grilled sandwich with eggs and ham. ''Ngh.. Thanks.'' Ciel said, somewhat bashful because of the nickname he got. He noticed that Seb missed his horns. ''Huh? Where'd your horns go?'' CIel questioned, Seb smiled. ''They get in the way a lot, so i just hid them. I can make them come back anytime.'' He said, running a hand through his hair. He had normal feet too, though he still had the tail. ''Hmm.. You look good like this.'' Ciel said, not thinking before he speaks. Seb remained quiet for a moment, before looking away with pink on his cheeks. ''You need to watch out with what you say, Ciel. I might be a demon but i do not have an unlimited amount of self-restraint.'' Seb said, not facing the teen. Ciel raised a brow. 'What does he mean by that?' He thought and ate his food.

''Hey, Sebastian... I was wondering, do you have a house?'' Ciel asked, Seb looked back at him. ''I do, actually. It's a castle.'' Seb said, Ciel's eyes widened a slight bit. ''Oh really?'' Ciel said with a smirk, not convinced. Seb smirked at his expression and nodded. ''Yeah. It's in my lair, I'll show you if you don't believe me.'' Sebastian replied with a grin. ''Alright.''

Seb scooped Ciel up in his arms and went through a portal with the boy. ''This is my lair.'' He said, Ciel looked around, astounded. It was a rather dark place, a huge castle with blood red walls and a black roof stood in the centre of it. He noticed that there were a lot of cat-shaped decorations on the castle, such as windows shaped like cat eyes and more. Seb has told him before that he loves cats, so he wasn't surprised. The tallest tower had a large illuminated clock on it. He looked around the enviroment, he thought he saw the silhouettes of some colossal cats walking far away from where he was. ''Nice lair, i guess..'' Ciel said, Seb chuckled. ''Shall we take a look inside?'' Seb asked, Ciel nodded. ''Sure.'' They went in, the front doors were huge. Ciel looked around in awe at the victorian interior, a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling in the main hall. A black cat wearing a tailcoat and walking on its hind legs came running over to Sebastian. ''Sir! You've a visitor, i see?'' The cat asked, Seb nodded. ''Yeah. He's mine, so have the other servants treat him well. I'll have them beheaded if they don't.'' Seb said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Ciel sneezed and grumbled, wiping his nose. ''These are your servants?'' Ciel asked with a sniff, Seb nodded. ''Yep.'' Another cat butler, a calico cat, came running over. ''Sir! The kitchen is blown up again!'' The other cat exclaimed, panicking. Seb sighed and growled in exasperation. ''Ciel, feel free to look around the castle. I have to take care of this. If you get lost, just text me.'' Seb said, Ciel nodded and walked off, snickering to himself quietly. Ciel walked around, looking in the hundreds of rooms. ''This is crazy. How does he have such a huge castle?'' he questioned to himself. He passed a huge vault, he assumed that's where he kept his money. Despite having a lot of money, Seb didn't seem like the type of person that cares a lot about materialistic items.

He went up the stairs and walked around on the second floor, he went into the master bedroom. 'I think this is Seb's bedroom... He usually sleeps with me, though.' Ciel thought and swallowed. The room had a huge, wine red canopy bed. It had blood red canopy curtains and grey sheets. It could fit at least 8 of him. He threw himself on the bed and sighed at how soft it was. The silk canopy curtain hung over the sides of the bed, a lot like a veil. It was somewhat transparent so Ciel could see through it. 'Nice bed... i like it.' Ciel thought with a grin and let himself fall on his back. He saw a cat plushie on the bed and held back a giggle. 'Yep, this is definitely Sebastian's room.' He thought. He was quiet for a moment. 'What if Seb was here with me... On this large bed... Doing...' Ciel interrupted his dirty thoughts, slapping his glowing cheeks. 'We're boyfriends, so it's fine if i think about stuff like that, right?...' he thought and facepalmed in embarassment.

His phone buzzed so he checked it. 

Demon bf: 'Where are you? I can't find you! QAQ'

You: 'So you lost me in your own castle? how sad.' Ciel replied with a grin.

Demon bf: 'Aww, come on... Where u at, babe?'

You: 'I'm in your bedroom, come find me C:<'

Demon bf: '...'

Demon bf: 'You certainly like testing me, don't you? Well.. I'm coming. Be prepared'

Ciel flinched. 'What the hell does he mean by that?!' He thought, a blush creeping up on him. It wasn't long before he heard running footsteps getting closer to the room he was in, making adrenaline run through his veins. 'Ah shit' He thought, quickly jumping off the bed and under it. To his surprise, it was very clean under the bed, not dusty or anything. The door slammed open, causing Ciel to flinch. He heard a growl and swallowed. ''Oh, so you're hiding... I like a challenge.'' Seb's smooth voice said, Ciel thought it sounded more alluring than usual. 'This just turned a lot more... exciting than i intended it to be. That dumbass interpreted it the wrong way!.' Ciel thought and shakily took a breath. Seb's footsteps came to a halt, Ciel put a hand over his mouth, Seb had heard him. Despite being a little scared, Ciel couldn't stop himself from smiling like a dumbass. Ciel saw a red, glowing eye peek under the bed. ''Er... hi?'' Ciel said, Seb smirked and pulled him out from under the bed. ''You're not very good at hiding, Ciel...'' Seb said and pushed the boy onto the bed. Ciel blushed madly. Seb pushed the canopy curtain to the side so he could climb onto the bed also. Ciel scooted backwards, super embarassed. ''W-wait, what are you doing?'' Ciel managed to whimper out, Seb smirked and sat up on his knees. ''Shy, Ciel? Maybe you should've thought about your choice of words...'' Seb growled, inching closer to him. ''A-ah, that wasn't my intention, dumbass!'' ''Oh really? Then why do i sense this excitement in you?'' Seb said, now hovering over the bluenette. Ciel blinked his mismatched eyes and blushed madly. 'How can he tell?!' He thought and swallowed. Seb's tail swished from side to excitedly, his tongue licking his fangs. Ciel hated to admit that it looked kind of sexy. Actually, 'kind of' was an understatement. It looked really damn sexy. Ciel couldn't get any words out of his throat so he held his arms in front of his face to hide the red on his cheeks. Sebastian grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms away from his face. Ciel breathed shakily, Seb leaned down to kiss him. Though Ciel was definitely embarassed, he didn't stop Seb from doing it. Seb's larger frame pressed closer to him when their lips met, Ciel sighed in the kiss. Seb slid his tongue over Ciel's bottom lip, Ciel flinched and pushed him back a bit. ''What are you...'' He began, Seb just pressed a finger to his lips and kissed him again. He went from his lips to his neck, leaving a bunch of marks. Ciel's face was cherry red, gripping Sebastian's shoulders. ''NNh.. Ah, don't bite so hard...'' Ciel whimpered, Seb smirked.

''You can expect a lot of bites from me, my darling...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always super appreciated!  
i have been running low on inspiration, sort of... So if you have ideas that'd be great.  
(also if the time is a little messed up it's bc im lazy and i don't wanna write all the weekdays sue me)


	11. Trouble at Sebastian's palace

''You can expect a lot of bites from me, my darling...''

Ciel blushed madly at that statement, Seb kept nibbling on his neck and collarbone. ''Dumbass!'' Ciel grumbled with a dumb smile, Sebastian smirked. He bit his ear and Ciel let out a small whine. Just when Seb had his arms wrapped around the smaller male, a huge explosion was heard from somewhere downstairs. They both flinched and glared at the door. ''Damn. Can't they ever do anything right?'' Seb grumbled and sat up, letting go of Ciel. The cold air hit him and the bluenette kinda missed Seb's warmth. ''Heh... sorry. I kinda went overboard there, didn't i?'' Sebastian sheepishly said, getting up from the bed. ''It's fine..'' Ciel whispered with a blush, Seb smiled. ''Why do you have such a huge bed anyway?'' Ciel asked, Seb smirked. ''I prefer to have a lot of room in a bed. It's useful for... activities.'' He said with a wink. Ciel blushed again and quietly murmured to himself. ''Come on, let's go see what they're doing..'' Seb said, Ciel nodded and followed him.

''AUgh! No, stop that!'' A butler tuxedo cat yelled at another cat, a bunch of them trying to put out the fire in one of the halls. ''WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'' Sebastian shouted, walking into the hall. The cats flinched, a bunch of others quickly ran off. ''We, uh, i-- They thought it was a good idea to use the fireplace as a dryer!'' The tuxedo cat said, pointing to the three cats left in the room. Ciel quietly laughed to himself. Sebastian scolded them, Ciel waited outside of the hall due to his allergies. Despite that, he sneezed anyway. Seb walked back out and looked at him confused. ''I'm allergic to cats. Hence the sneezing.'' He said and shrugged. ''So, what do you wanna do?'' Seb asked, Ciel thought for a moment. ''I don't know..'' He mumbled, Ciel was still somewhat excited from earlier. Another cat butler came running over, it slipped across the smooth floor and on accident tossed all he had on his plate on Ciel, a pitcher full of lemonade and a glass of chocolate milk. Sebastian strongly punished the cat (with water) and sighed. ''Well then. Let's take a bath, now that you're this dirty.'' He said, Ciel looked up with a blush. ''EH?''

Sebastian's bathing room was huge. It was more like an onsen, the bath looked like a japanese pool. It was already filled with steamy water, Ciel sighed at the sight. 'It looks good.. relaxing.' He thought and looked at Sebastian. Seb smiled. ''Well? Impressed?'' ''It's okay, i guess...'' Ciel replied, Seb grinned. ''C'mon, let's get in.'' They put on some silk robes hanging on a hook and went into the water.

Ciel washed his sticky hair and sighed, leaning back on the edge of the bath. There were lotus flowers floating in the bath and the water smelled like flowers. Seb was sitting a few metres apart from him, because Ciel insisted him to. ''Don't do anything perverted..'' He grumbled, Seb chuckled. ''If you say so.'' He said and leaned back. Ciel shot a glare at his smug face and sighed. ''What's wrong?'' Seb asked, looking at him. ''The winter vacation is coming up soon. I thought, maybe i could stay here in those two weeks? It'd be fun, i think?'' He suggested, shrugging. Sebastian's smile widened. ''Sounds great. Consider it arranged. I'll have you sleeping in my bed.'' He said, Ciel could basically hear the smirk in his voice. ''P-...PErvert!'' He shouted, tossing a rubber duck at him. Seb laughed. ''Would you prefer i sleep elsewhere?'' he asked, Ciel hesitated. ''n-no. It's your bed. It'd be ill-mannered.'' He grumbled, sinking deeper in the water. Seb laughed. ''So be it.'' Sebastian took a flower from the water and tucked it behind Ciel's ear, to the smaller male's surprise. He smacked the demon with a blush, he just snickered and raised his hands in surrender.

They got out of the bath some time after. Seb assisted in drying the bluenette off, though he was embarassed he allowed it. ''H-Hey! watch where you're touching!'' He exclaimed, slapping seb's hand away. He just chuckled and tickled the boy's sides. He couldn't hold back his laughter and tried pushing the demon away, but he was relentless. Seb had his normal, bird-like legs back, but not his horns. They put on their fluffy, warm robes and underwear and left the bathing room. ''A robe with a cat pattern...'' Ciel mumbled, looking over Seb. Sebastian flushed, seemingly a little embarassed. ''Is that bad...'' He asked, Ciel shook his head. ''Nah. I'm just wondering why a demon loves cats so.'' He replied, Seb grumbled in bashfulness. ''We all have our interests... cats are cute.'' Seb said, Ciel repressed a giggle. ''H-Hey! If you're going to laugh, do it out loud please. It hurts more if you try to hold it back.'' Seb said, though he couldn't repress a smile.

* * *

When it was evening, Sebastian had his servants prepare a fine dish for Ciel. He enjoyed it, Seb sipped some wine. They spoke of many things. Ciel told him some things about his past, Sebastian did the same. Seb was still a little confused that this human interested him so, but he decided not to care. As long as he enjoys it, there's no explanation needed. Ciel kept yawning, he chuckled. ''Are you tired?'' He asked, Ciel nodded drowsily. It was late. ''Well then. Let's get some rest.'' Seb said and stood up, Ciel followed him. 

''My bed is large enough for 5 of us so sleeping together won't be a problem?'' Seb said, sitting down on the bed in his cat pj's. Ciel just nodded with a blush, wearing bunny pj's. He climbed onto the bed after pushing the canopy aside, settling under the covers next to Sebastian. ''I like this bed.'' He mumbled, looking at the canopy draped over the top of the bedframe. ''It's great, isn't it? It gives you a lot of privacy because of the canopy.'' Seb says with a smirk. Ciel blushed, the covers hiding his face. Sebastian turned the lamp on his right bedside off. ''Goodnight...'' ''Mrrm, goodnight, Seb.'' Ciel murmured, leaning against him. Seb smiled and laid back on the pillow as well. It wasn't long before they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry it took so long! Please comment, it means a lot. Kudos and bookmarks are super appreciated as well! (seb is such a dork lmao)


	12. Jealousy

Ciel and Sebastian were enjoying a cup of tea at the teahouse from a couple chapters back. Ciel was just done with a stressful day of school, he wanted to relax. The bullies had been bothering him again, though Sebastian did fend them off it still felt bad. He liked talking to his smug boyfriend, though. Seb had helped him through his tests, by giving little hints every now and then. (He was in his tiny form) Because Ciel still wanted an education, he only let Sebastian help with things he really didn't know. (though he needed all the help he could get when it came to math) ''Your cake, is it good?'' Ciel asked, Seb nodded. ''You want a bite?'' He asked, Ciel nodded. ''Okay. Open up.'' Seb said, holding out the fork with a piece of cake on it. Despite Ciel's embarassment, he took it. Seb smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes. Ciel blushed and huffed, looking away. 

''Be right back, gotta use the bathroom..'' Seb said, standing up and walking off. 

When Sebastian returned, he was surprised to see a guy standing at their table, talking casually to Ciel. ''Hey, come on. Won't you ditch the emo loser and hang with me instead? I could show you all kinds of fun.'' The guy said, unaware of the 'emo loser' boiling with anger behind him. Ciel scoffed. ''No. I've said this already, go away.'' He grumbled, but the dude wouldn't leave. He flinched when Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder, though. ''What did you say?'' Seb asked with a threatening smile. His voice had a deep rumble to it, it was unusual. Ciel also noticed that the area around them seemed a lot darker. Seb's hand left bruises on the dude's shoulder, the guy whimpered. ''N-Nothing...! T-This is just a misunderstanding...?'' The guy squeaked, Seb sneered. ''Correct. Leave.'' He demanded, nails digging into his shoulder painfully. The guy quickly ran off, out of the building. Seb took his seat across from Ciel again, and the bluenette smirked at him. ''Nicely handled.'' He remarked, sipping his tea. Seb just hummed. ''Do i really look like an emo loser...?'' He grumbled. Ciel shook his head. ''Nah. I don't think you do. But, am i imagining this, or are you jealous, Sebastian?'' Ciel asked, Seb remained quiet. ''No.'' He hissed, though his body language told him otherwise. Ciel cocked a brow and grinned. ''If you say so, 'miss hissy fit'.'' Ciel teased. Seb flushed and looked at him. ''What the hell do you mean by that!'' He growled, Ciel giggled. ''You keep hissing when you're mad. Like now.'' Ciel explained with a grin, taking a bite of his cake. Sebastian grumbled but didn't reply.

Later that day, Ciel was exploring Sebastian's castle. Seb was busy keeping the cat servants in line. This castle nearly seemed endless, it had so many rooms. He waltzed into the kitchen, looking around for snacks. He found a jar of chocolate cookies and helped himself, peering around slyly to make sure no one saw him. He reached in to grab a few, but his hand got stuck. He panicked and tried to get it off, but it wouldn't budge. He broke it on the counter on accident. He stood there awkwardly, he grabbed a couple coockies from the pile of shards and ran off. While walking, he was eating them. Much to his surprise, Seb suddenly appeared in front of him. He made a startled noise and stumbled back. ''What the hell, man! Don't do that!'' He shouted, Sebastian laughed. ''Sorry. You having fun?'' ''I guess... Most doors are locked.'' He muttered, Seb's gaze darkened. ''Ah, well... that is to keep wandering little eyes out...'' He said, quietly, darkly. Ciel shivered. ''Eh...? What the fuck do you have in those rooms??'' He asked, Seb merely winked at him. ''Nothing of your concern. Yet.'' He said, walking off. Ciel chased after him. ''Don't just run off, dumbass!'' He exclaimed. 

It was quiet at the school, and no one was around, but there was an eerie feeling. Ciel had went to fetch some stuff from his dorms earlier and he had been uncomfortable. It was evening, and the halls were dark and silent. Too silent. He didn't like it. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before, he had snuck around at night plenty of times. He decided not to question it.

Winter soon arrived and all the students had two weeks of freedom. One of the few times that they ever did get a break. It was cold out, and it was snowing, albeit gently. Seb had changed his realm, to look more like what Ciel was used to. There was snow there too, and the sky was no longer red. Ciel was looking out the window, at the new scenery. A cat servant walked up to him and handed him his hot chocolate. Sebastian came walking into the room after. ''Pretty cold today, aint it?'' He said, sitting down next to him. Ciel nodded drowsily, looking at the thick snowflakes falling. Weather like that always made him kind of sleepy. Seb looked outside too.   
''hmm... i'm bored.'' ''Aren't you always?'' ''Shut up.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are very appreciated! Love you all and thanks for reading! This chapter was a bit shorter, but i felt like i should update, so... Please do leave a comment, i love reading them. Even if it's just 'AAAAAAAAAA' or 'nice' or something, talking about certain parts of it is always good too. :)


End file.
